


Teaching the Primal to Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belly-fucking, Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Another wife joins Gran's harem, this time it's the lovely Athena's turn. And to think she just wanted to know why his other wives had gotten so big...
Relationships: Athena/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: December Batch 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 6





	Teaching the Primal to Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

"Captain? I have a few questions about the current state of the crew."  
  
After having dealt with several of his beloved targets, the ones that he had turned into his ever-loving wives, the Captain of the Grancypher was now faced with yet another one of the women he had in his sights for a long time. The Primal Athena, who seemed more than a little perplexed by the condition a lot of girls had ended up in. Not that she understood it all, she wasn't the type to get involved in mortal affairs that closely, but she still found it... Vexing.  
  
"What's the matter, Athena? What do you need to know?" Gran replied with a bright smile as he went over and closed the door behind the blonde woman. Their discussion didn't need to be private, but he did want to have a little bit of breathing room in case she tried anything excessive.  
  
Athena looked around the room for somewhere to sit, only for the young brunette to slide a chair underneath her at just the right time. "Your courtesy is appreciated, Captain, but that doesn't change what's been happening aboard this vessel. I don't think it's right that many of the female members of the crew have started bloating out with what seems to be adipose matter, as well as young within their wombs. Can't you see that they're unfit for travel? Shouldn't we dock on an island for an extended period of time, just so all of their needs can be tended to?" Despite her general lack of knowledge about the way humans treated one another, she was definitely aware of the instinct that they all shared. Thus, the care she showed towards the gravid women in his crew was hardly a surprise.  
  
"Well, you see how they perform, don't you? Despite their size, they're still giving it all they've got. They're as strong as ever, heck, I'd even say they're stronger like this. Now they're not just working to help us out with charting the skies, but they're also trying to secure a safe future for their children. Isn't that admirable?" The young captain explained his side of the story, chuckling a little. "Actually, when you put it like that, are you maybe a little jealous? Would you like to be just as big and as loved as them, Athena?" He jokingly threw out the suggestion, not expecting that low-quality bait to work on a woman of her status...  
  
The air in the room grew tense as silence brewed between the two. An awkward shiver ran down Gran's neck as he almost thought that he had overstepped some sort of boundary. 'Does she know what love is? Did I just...' He started thinking, only to notice the unmistakable blush on the blonde's cheeks.  
  
"I... Capt... No, Gran. I want you to explain something as clearly as possible to me." Athena asked, with an uncharacteristic needy look in her eyes. "What do you mean by the fact they're big and loved? To me, it only looks like they've packed on fat for some sort of winter necessity, but given the altitude at which we fly through the skies, they would never truly need it. Not to mention, the way they've been impregnated doesn't correspond to any normal kind of breeding pattern I've ever heard of. It's all just so strange to me..."  
  
A laugh left the brunette's mouth as he felt the tense air disappearing. "That's all you want to know? I can give you a crash course on it if you want. But it's going to be tough. I don't know a single Primal who's been able to endure my teaching." He elaborated, neglecting to mention the fact that he hadn't actually made the moves on any Primal just yet.  
  
"I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, Gran. You should know better than to underestimate a former opponent of yours." The blonde primal cracked a soft smile. "Especially since it took you so long to pierce through my Aegis."  
  
Her humorous remark wasn't lost on the Captain as he wrapped his arms around her, smirking. "Well, I'll make sure to pierce something much more important than your Aegis, once we're done with all these lessons. So, how about we start from the beginning? Just a simple kiss, and then we'll move onto the advanced stuff." He chimed, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek...  
  
This just made Athena blink in confusion. "How is a kiss supposed to be equivalent to the love that's kept those gravid girls going?" She asked very pointedly, only to receive yet another one straight on the lips. Immediately, her eyes started widening as she felt a strange set of shocks running through her body, making her vision blurry in the process. She didn't understand what was happening, but judging by the way that she felt her nethers tingling... she liked it.   
  
As her Captain pulled back, she felt her heart beating like mad, causing her cheeks to flush red without her knowledge. "...May I have another, Gran? I... I need to feel that one more time." She asked, almost pleading with the way her voice was being strained with every word that left her lips.  
  
He shook his head. "Only once. Every lesson's once, then I'll train you to understand it all. In fact, here's the next most important gesture to show that you love a girl." The Captain continued as he slipped his hands underneath her armor, pushing his fingertips into her belly as he squeezed it slightly. "You have to show appreciation for every part of her, no matter how big it is. That's the kind of love that's kept my girls going. You understand, Athena?"  
  
She merely nodded in response, feeling the rest of her body warming up beyond its normal limits. "A-And... And then what..?" She managed to squeeze out a much weaker question, feeling overwhelmed by these completely alien sensations. Not to mention the need she felt, a need to experience every single sensation thousand times over...  
  
Gran smirked as he gently threw her armor off her with a bit of his hidden strength, throwing her onto the bed as he mounted her while his eyes were locked with hers. "Well... Let's just skip to the important part, my love." The brunette whispered into her ear as he pulled out a golden ring. A ring that the Primal had seen on the ring finger of every single pregnant woman on the Grancypher. The mark of their marriage, even if she didn't understand the ritual. "...Will you be mine, Athena?"  
  
The Primal didn't even dwell on the question as she held out her hand, exposing her ring finger in the process. "As long as you teach me everything about this love you've given them. I want to be like them, Gran. I want... I want to be loved, just as much as they have." She let her feelings spill out in front of the young man that she had come to admire and respect. She was truly at her most vulnerable point...  
  
He didn't take advantage of that state, choosing to kiss her once more as he slipped the ring on her, cementing their marriage. With that out of the way, he was free to teach her everything about the love that he had poured into his beloved crew...  
  
His 'teaching' would leave a permanent mark on the Grancypher after all the shaking it had to endure...  
  
\---  
  
Several weeks passed ever since that night. Ever since Athena decided to try and figure out why the crew had started to grow fatter and more gravid. She had found her answer, and then some. Though it didn't come without its costs.  
  
"Gran? May I ask you something?" On this day, the situation mirrored that of that fateful day. Only this time, the Primal was quite different compared to the last time she was in his quarters. Given how much love she had been taught about, it wasn't a surprise that she had changed in such a drastic manner, but it was still astounding how much she really had changed.  
  
Instead of being lean and rather muscular underneath her ornate red armor, she was now wearing nothing more than a simple set of wraps. One for her breasts, and one for her nether regions. This would keep her relatively modest and would allow the rest of her body to be on display for anybody that would like to take a peek. Not that they explicitly needed her to show off like this, considering her body was at least thrice as wide as she once was. With a pair of arms that could be compared to tree trunks and a pair of thighs that were almost as big as a male Draph's torso when put together, she certainly had evidence to prove her growth.  
  
Her limbs weren't the only things that had grown either, evident by the massive layer of flab that was drooping over her hip-wraps. The swaying weight of her belly was a result of having gorged herself beyond human comprehension, and she had never truly recovered from that instance of pure gluttony. It was all thanks to Gran's guidance that she even tried to eat that much, just so that he could play around with her sensitive stomach a little more. Her bosom wasn't far behind either, with each of them being pressed up against her chest thanks to the wrapping. Even then, both of them were outright bigger than a human head, proving just how much she had grown in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Yes, my dear Athena? What do you want?" Her beloved Captain asked in return as he walked over to her massive form, pushing his face against her bosom rather brazenly. "Is it love? Do you want more of it until you're ready to burst? You don't even have to ask if it's something as simple as that." He chuckled as he practically read her like a book, given the blush that quickly appeared on her cheeks.  
  
Athena shook her head as she tried to speak up, only to let out a cute moan as she felt her belly being massaged by his tender fingers. Instead, she huffed and crossed her arms. "You're not letting your wife speak, Gran. That's most un-lovely of you." The Primal pouted as she tried to break away, only to feel his lips meeting hers, causing her knees to buckle as she felt overly weak...  
  
"Not my fault I know all of my wife's weak spots. Come on. Get down on the floor and I'll give you all of the love that you could ever want." Gran chimed as she followed his order to the letter, even spreading her legs preemptively. It didn't take long for him to throw his own outfit off, the clothes landing neatly in a pile by the desk as the two of them were practically grinding against one another already. "So, where do you want your love first? Your holes, or do you want something special?"   
  
The Primal smiled in a bashful fashion as she pushed her hands up against her fat belly, squeezing into it until she felt a kick against the surface of her weighty mound. "We can't neglect our brood, Gran. You should spoil them just as much as you love me." A soft chuckle left her lips as she revealed the massive size of her stomach wasn't just due to the way that she had grossly overeaten, but also because of all the excessive lovemaking. She was thoroughly pregnant, and the many children within her womb needed some sort of attention.  
  
Thankfully, their father was a smart young man with a brilliant idea. He grabbed ahold of parts of the Primal's plump belly, as he ground his impressive third leg up against them. Using the tender parts of her fat plus the hard surface of the gravidity near the middle, he could easily bring himself quite close to orgasm. In fact, he could feel his pulse heightening thanks to the way he thrust his hips forward, with his cheeks flushing red with warmth as he climbed the proverbial ladder of arousal...  
  
With every thrust, he could feel the brood within her womb reacting. He could feel every kick that the babies tried to make, making her belly bounce and in turn making his cries echo throughout his cabin. He could feel it all coming to a head as the tip of his cock started throbbing, his gasps hastening as he neared a climax...  
  
"Don't waste it all, Gran... It was nice that you spoilt our brood, but you still need to do the usual. Otherwise, you don't truly love me. Isn't that what you always said?" Athena teased him by turning his own words against him, neglecting to mention how thoroughly soaked she had gotten below thanks to the way he had used her fat to get close to cumming.  
  
Gran didn't even snark back at her, merely yanking his throbbing mass back to let it stand at full mast before he leaned across her massive mound of a belly as he sunk his hips into her crotch instead. He could feel her tender hole clenching around his cock, and immediately he let another wonderful cry slip out from his lips. "You've gotten... Really good at all of this, Athena..." He gasped out between his cries as his instincts took over, his hips working overtime as he started pounding into her with the force of a jackhammer.  
  
"I've had the best teacher!" His Primal wife cried back as she felt her own arousal heightening in mere seconds. They always finished so quickly, thanks to how he had groomed her into being the perfect lover. It got to the point where her eyes were about to roll into the back of her head thanks to the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure. Both from how he was violently ramming into her hole, and how the kids continued to kick on the sensitive inside of her belly...  
  
The Captain let out a little laugh as he felt his balls throbbing, a sign that he couldn't take any more. He made the most of it by ramming his cock as deep as it could go, without piercing through the cervix as he didn't want to make a mess of the children that had developed inside of his beloved wife. Instead, he would just give them a nice sticky and nutritious bath.  
  
A howl echoed from Gran's lips, one matched by Athena's own scream moments later, as the cum pumped its way out of his cock with the intensity of a geyser. He could feel the sensation of the white cream-like liquid rushing through his urethra before splattering against the entrance to his beloved's womb. The force and volume of the gunk were more than enough to force its way through, resulting in the brood's proverbial nest being flooded with the substance.  
  
The sheer quantity of that breeding batter was overwhelming, to the point where the Primal's belly started jutting further outward bit by bit. As the seconds ticked by, inches were being added to her waistline until her stomach looked both so full and so round that she could probably use herself as an exercise ball, if she managed to lose some of the excess fat that kept her from having that perfect shape.  
  
Thankfully, the flow of cum had to die down eventually, leaving the two lovers to rest against one another as the afterglow started washing over them. They each laughed a little at the way they kept exerting themselves to display their love to one another, but it was something they had gotten quite used to over the last little while. All thanks to Gran's insistence on making Athena his.  
  
He smirked a little as he laid his head against her belly. Another woman added to his growing harem. And there were still so, so many more to go...


End file.
